Sleep Well Otouto Swedish Version
by Bubbel97
Summary: Den svenska versionen av "Sleep Well Otouto". Itachi och Sasuke, broderlig kärlek. Sasuke's födelse och deras barndom tillsammans.


**Sleep Well Otouto (Sov gott lillebror) – Swedish version**

Här är den svenska versionen av första kapitlet i min berättelse "Sleep Well Otouto - Childhood Memories".

* * *

Har du någonsin önskat att du hade ett syskon? Det gjorde jag. Inte förrän min lillebror, Sasuke, var född, förstod jag vem jag var.

"Itachi", sa min mamma och log.

Jag såg upp på henne. "Ja?"

Innan hon hann svara avbröt min pappa: "Se till att träna lite extra efter maten, du vet att du har ett uppdrag i morgon."

Jag nickade. Jag satt tillsammans med mina föräldrar i köket, lyssnade på pappa som tjatade om uppdrag och viktiga möten. Fast jag hade Shisui, kände jag mig ofta ensam. Det var svårt att vara ensambarn, alltid under Fugakus övervakning.

Dagen efter, när jag skyndade mig genom köket, för att ge mig iväg på mitt uppdrag, stannade min mamma mig. Pappa hade redan gått ut.

"Itachi", log hon mjukt. "Du kommer att få ett syskon snart."

Mina ögon spärrades upp när jag förstod – jag skulle snart fylla sex år men jag visste vad hon menade – och min blick gled omedvetet till hennes mage. Den var inte så stor, men jag var slagen av häpnad. Ett syskon?

Jag kunde inte sluta tänka på det de följande månaderna, och jag kom på mig själv med att undra hur det skulle bli, när jag blev en storebror. Jag tänkte på allt som jag och mitt lilla syskon kunde göra tillsammans när han eller hon blev äldre. Vi kunde leka tillsammans, göra läxor, träna… och när vi blev äldre, skulle vi till och med kunna gå på uppdrag tillsammans! Jag skulle inte vara ensam längre!

Jag koncentrerade mig på träning och tog examen från Akademin, och jag fyllde sex år. Mammas mage växte, och jag undrade hur länge jag skulle få vänta. Jag frågade min bästa vän Shisui en dag, hur det skulle kännas att ha ett syskon. Shisui hade en liten syster. Han retade mig lite om det först, men sen rufsade han mitt hår och sa att han var säker på att jag skulle bli den bästa storebrodern någonsin. Jag vet inte om det är sant, men det gjorde mig i alla fall väldigt glad.

En dag när pappa var ute på ett uppdrag och jag satt i köket och åt, hörde jag plötsligt hur mamma ryckte till. Hon stod vid diskbänken.

"Vad är det?" frågade jag, ängsligt, för hon hade händerna på sin mage.

"Åh… han eller hon sparkade för första gången", log hon.

Hon mötte min förbluffade blick med ljusa ögon, och frågade plötsligt: "Vill du känna?"

Häpen men förundrad gick jag fram till henne. Vad menade hon?

"Lägg dina händer på min mage", sade mamma och drog upp tröjan, blottade sin stora mage.

Försiktigt och häpet lade jag händerna på hennes mage, och ryckte till när jag fick en lätt knuff mot handflatan. Jag motstod impulsen att ta bort händerna, och fick ytterligare en mjuk knuff. Jag insåg att jag gapade.

"Det är ditt lilla syskon som rör sig omkring där inne. Ser du, Itachi", log mamma. "Han eller hon gillar dig."

Jag fick en varm känsla inuti mig, som jag aldrig hade känt förut. Jag insåg att jag log. Jag kände på mig att det var en han, att jag skulle få en liten bror. Det bara kändes så.

Några månader senare, vaknade jag mitt i natten av att jag hörde min mamma skrika. Jag blev genast rädd, hade något hänt? Men när jag kom upp möttes jag av mina föräldrar, på väg ut genom dörren.

"Vi åker till sjukhuset nu, Itachi", sa min pappa. "Vi kommer tillbaks om några timmar."

Jag var lämnad ensam. Jag kunde inte sova, jag oroade mig för min lilla bror. Var allt som det skulle med honom?

Morgonen kom, och jag hade inte hört någonting. Pappa kom tillbaka, uppenbarligen irriterad. "Hon har inte fött än", muttrade han. "Nu kommer jag att missa ett viktigt möte." Jag följde med pappa till sjukhuset.

Jag fick sitta och vänta med honom i en lång, tom korridor intill förlossningsrummet. Pappa var otålig.  
Jag hörde mamma skrika och stöna i smärta, och en sjuksköterska som kom förbi sa:

"Hon har kämpat åtta timmar nu, det är ett envist litet barn". Jag blev orolig. Var min bror oskadd?

Tre timmar senare hade jag inte rört mig alls, men pappa var irriterad och gick omkring.  
Luften förändrades plötsligt, och jag förstod att det var dags.

Tystnad… och ett svagt, klingande skrik. Jag spärrade upp ögonen.

"Det är en frisk liten pojke" sade en sjuksköterska.

Pappa skyndade in, och genom glasrutan i dörren kunde jag se ett litet barn lyftas upp, grät oavbrutet. Jag blev ledsen inuti, varför grät han?  
Jag visste att jag inte fick gå in förrän de sa att jag fick, men jag fick kämpa för att hålla mig stilla när jag hörde min lilla bror gråta. Jag ville bara se till att han var oskadd.

Pappa stormade snart ut, uttråkad och irriterad, muttrande något om "oväsen". Jag gick in, såg att de pysslade med mamma. Jag hörde fortfarande ett hjärtekrossande gråt, och såg att de hade lagt min lilla bror i en spjälsäng på hjul längre bort i rummet.

Jag närmade mig försiktigt stålspjälsängen, nyfiket, oroat och förundrat. Det ledsna gråtet avtog gradvis, tills jag stod bredvid den, och gråtet tystnade.  
Jag lutade mig över kanten och såg ned på min nyfödda lilla bror.

Jag var överväldigad, kände mina ögon spärras upp. Det första ögonblicket jag såg honom, vände sig världen.

Han var så… _perfekt. _ Alldeles ny, liten och hjälplös. Sömniga, svarta ögon såg upp på mig, lite svart hår täckte hans lilla huvud. Han låg med sina små händer knutna, tätt framför sitt bröst. Han verkade lika nyfiken på mig som jag var på honom, men han verkade också vilsen och skrämd. Ingen annan i rummet verkade förstå att min bror var rädd för allt nytt. Det var uppenbart för mig.

En sjuksköterska kom fram. "Han är jättelik dig", log hon. "Vill du hålla honom?"

Jag såg häpet upp, nickade. Jag ville få min bror att känna sig trygg.

Jag satte mig på en stol bredvid spjälsängen, och sjuksköterskan placerade försiktigt det lilla byltet i min famn. Jag satt helt stilla, vågade knappt röra mig av rädsla för att tappa honom.

Hans svarta ögon såg lugnt på mig, och han grät inte mer. Jag log mot den lilla babyn och kramade honom mjukt. Jag var försiktig, som om han var gjord av glas.

Jag insåg att jag älskade honom, och jag hade aldrig känt så förut. Min pappa brukade se mig som ett verktyg och brukade säga till mig att inte skapa relationer av kärlek. Jag hade bevittnat krig och död, själv dödat när jag bara var fyra år gammal. Men det här lilla underverket, min bror, spolade bort alla hemska minnen. Han var så ren, så oskyldig. Ett nytt liv fört till världen, i utbyte mot alla förlorade.

"Han ska heta Sasuke", sa min mamma borta från sin säng. "Vad tycker du, Itachi?"

"Sasuke", jag log mot min lillebror. Det var helt rätt. Vad skulle jag säga till honom?

"Välkommen till världen, lilla bror. Jag är din storebror Itachi, och jag kommer alltid skydda dig."

Sasuke såg glad ut, som om han hade hört mig och litade på mig. Jag hade aldrig känt mig så lycklig förut. Jag kysste hans panna mjukt. Jag kände det dra i mitt hår, Sasukes lilla hand hade fått tag i en slinga. Sedan släppte han taget, och hans ögonlock började falla igen. Jag blev genast orolig, vad var fel?

Men sjuksköterskan log. "Han är trött."

Jag smekte hans ögonlock försiktigt när han hade slutit dem. "Sov gott, lillebror."

* * *

Vad tycks? Review! ;)


End file.
